


Maybe I like you too

by imaloser74



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: But it's obvious, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely any plot?, hyunjae and eric mentioned, idk i just wanted to write younghoon and changmin being cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: Younghoon slips up but it's ok





	Maybe I like you too

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure tooth rotting fluff I can barely edit it lol

Changmin nuzzled his face in the crook of Younghoon’s neck, sighing slowly. Their practice that day being long and exhausting and as soon as they got home Changmin pulled Younghoon onto his bed to cuddle.   
Younghoon turned his head so he was facing his boyfriend. “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy.” He said quietly.   
Changmin giggled, snuggling closer and pressing their noses together. “I just like cuddling, that’s all.”   
Younghoon hummed, wrapping his arms around Changmin and kissing him slowly. “Are you sure that’s all?”   
Changmin giggled again, balling up his hands and bringing them to his face cutely. “Well maybe I like you too.” He said, wiggling in Younghoon’s hold.   
Younghoon smiled brightly. “Oh my god you’re so adorable, I love you.” Younghoon shut his mouth, realizing what he had said, and nervously looked at his boyfriend for a reaction. They had only been dating a few months but even before then Younghoon had known Changmin was extremely special to him. Even so, they had never said those words to each other. They hadn’t even told the members they were dating yet. Sure they really haven’t been subtle so everyone probably has their suspicions but so far their relationship was on the down-low.   
Changmin brought his hands down from his face and looked at Younghoon in shock. “You what?” He asked in a mix of surprise and awe.   
Younghoon had two options, either he makes up an excuse for what he said, or he tells the truth. The truth is harder to tell, especially when it’s telling the cutest boy you know that you’re in love with him. But Younghoon rather take this chance than keep his feelings secret any longer. “I love you Ji Changmin.” He replied, after gaining more confidence. “I am so in love with you I can barely keep myself away from telling the whole world.”   
Changmin’s surprised expression slowly changed into one of happiness, a huge smile breaking out on his face, as well as a blush. “I- I love you too. If I could spend every second with you my life would be perfect.”  
Younghoon smiled brightly and hugged the younger tightly. Changmin just laughed and rolled on top of Younghoon to tease him. “You know what this means right?” He asked, looking down at Younghoon.  
Younghoon quirked his eyebrow. “No, what does it mean?”   
“It means that we should start thinking about telling others now.” Changmin said with a hint of hope in his voice.   
Younghoon hummed. “If we do, I bet you 10,000 won that Jaehyun and Eric won’t stop asking us questions.”   
“I don’t want to lose 10,000 won though.” Changmin said flatly.   
Younghoon threw his head back and laughed. “Ok, we can do that tomorrow, right now we should sleep.” He flipped them over so Changmin was below him and nuzzled his face in Changmin’s neck. The younger giddled, “That’s not how you sleep.”  
“It could be.” Came Younghoon’s muffled reply.   
Changmin shook his head, pushing his boyfriend off him, who immediately started pouting. Changmin quickly gave up, letting Younghoon have his way and cuddle him to sleep. 

♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sry for the rushed ending, I just wanted to post it finally. This was my first fanfic for The Boyz and honestly y didn't this happen sooner. I love them so much  
> Leave comments if you want more of this, I will happily write more :P


End file.
